emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7910 (16th August 2017)
Plot Emma prays that her boys will see that everything she has done is for love. Moira notices the sink waste disposal unit is jammed so phones Adam to deal with it. Harriet arranges to meet Cain for lunch. Nicola barks instantiations to Jimmy about keeping the kids occupied during the school holidays. Emma asks Ross about Finn, worried what he may have done. Pete tells Adam that he's decided to stay quiet about his affair. Dan sneaks back to Dale Head and gobbles on some cheese, which doesn't impress Kerry as he promised her he'd go on a run. The girls decide on an impromptu hen-party for Leyla. Moira attempts to fix the waste disposal unit herself but ends up getting her hair stuck. Finn finds Emma at James' grave. He admits he's been sitting outside the police station since the early morning but didn't go in. With her hair stuck, Moira tries to reach her phone. She's relieved when she hears someone and asks for their help although is embarrassed that Cain has seen her like this. Cain chuckles at Moira's predicament. Finn questions why Emma lead everyone to believe James killed himself. Emma insists if she could undo it, she would as she wishes she was the one who went over the bridge. Finn assures Emma it's not her fault as it was an accident. He vows to be strong and help his mother. Cain manages to free Moira's hair although she has hurt her neck. Moira admits to her estranged husband that she's lonely even with Debbie, Faith and the children around. Whilst Cain takes a look at her injured neck, Moira kisses him but Cain pulls away. Cain asks Moira what that was about. She tells him she wasn't thinking so he grabs his jacket and leaves. Jimmy and Nicola can't wait for the school holidays to be over already. Kerry reminds Jimmy and Nicola of their bet. In The Woolpack, Harriet is disappointed that Cain has stood her up. When he finally arrives, Harriet learns from Debbie that he was delayed as he was rescuing Moira. Leyla's hen-party is in full swing at Tug Ghyll and the girls are having a laugh. Priya shows Leyla the wedding present she picked out for Pete on Leyla's behalf. Emma turns up at the hen-party. Pete's stag-do is being held in the pub. Ross turns up with a blow-up doll but Charity soon pokes a hole in. Ross tells Pete that he regrets the way things ended up on his first wedding day. Pete pulls Adam aside and tells him he can't marry Leyla. Rhona decides to swerve the wedding ceremony. Leyla is also having cold feet about the wedding. Drunken Emma assures Leyla that Pete loves her. Cain spots Moira coming out of the shop and approaches her. Moira tries to make a quick getaway as she doesn't want to talk about things. Harriet watches on from outside the church as Cain questions if Moira is trying to mess with his head. Moira insists she isn't, but makes it clear to Cain that she still loves him. Leyla calls Pete and they talk although neither mention their doubts about their impending nuptials. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast None. Locations *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Bar *Church Lane Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,200,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes